LOST IN YOUR EYES PERDIDO EN TUS OJOS
by draquito18
Summary: En este cuarto episodio Harry y Draco tienen un encuentro apasionado y febril que transforma a Draco en un manso y dócil corderito
1. DESCUBRIMIENTO

J.K Rowling gana millones y millones de dólares y libras por Harry Potter y Draquito Malfoy sinceramente, por todo lo que gana ya podría meter más intriga sexual en los libros...  
LOST IN YOUR EYES - PERDIDO EN TUS OJOS  
  
~ draquito18 ~ draco.malfoy@harrypotter-adicto.zzn.com  
  
********  
  
1. DESCUBRIMIENTO  
Como acostumbraba a hacer, Draco se había levantado media hora antes que el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin para poder reflexionar un poco antes de la hora del desayuno en el gran salón. Entonces, como tantos otros días, volvió a pensar en él.  
  
Se dió cuenta de que su obsesión con el "niño que vivió" había comenzado en el momento que lo conoció en el recibidor de Hogwarts apenas acababan de llegar a su primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Desde entonces todo se había convertido en un ir y venir de continuos desplantes hacia Potter, como le gustaba llamarle. Era obvio que cuando ingresó en Hogwarts no se sentía atraido en absoluto hacia Potter, pues sólo tenía 11 años pero siempre quiso ser su amigo, quizás era su deseo oculto el llegar a conocer al famaso Harry Potter y ser su compañero de juegos y aventuras, pero él lo había rechazado y ante eso, él no podía hacer nada.  
  
El desayuno en el gran salón transcurrió sin grandes preocupaciones, sólo Crabble y Goyle, como de costumbre, amargandole el desayuno con comentarios más propios de elfos domésticos que de verdaderos humanos. En cualquier caso prefirió pasarse el desayuno observando a Potter, como se reía con su amiga sangre sucia y su amigo pelirrojo, asqueroso, estaba bastante claro que habían nacido para estar juntos, sin amigas semi-muggles y amigos hundidos en la más penosa de las miserias. Aun no entendía como podía preferir a esas personas y quererlo a él, que, modestia aparte, estaba de bastante mejor ver.  
  
Dejando a un lado el resto de divagaciones acerca de Potter, decidió dejar a medias su desayuno y dirigirse a su primera clase de la mañana, pociones, que misteriosamente era su asignatura favorita ya que podía reirse del resto de mequetrefes ignotos en el "delicado arte de preparar pociones" (tal como decía Snape) sin ser penalizado por ello y al mismo tiempo hacer ver a Snape y de paso a Harry, que era todo un dios de la realización de pociones. Esta vez Harry pareció ignorarle por completo, como si Malfoy no existiera sobre la faz de la Tierra. Esto le ofendió hasta puntos insospechados hasta entonces, como si pasará de ÉL, el chico más guapo, más simpático (quizás esto no era del todo cierto, pensó) y más mortifago en potencia de todo Hogwarts, todo el mundo debería estar reverenciadolo y alabando sus muchas cualidades -penso Draco descuidadamente.  
  
La clase pareció hacerse eterna a los ojos de un Malfoy más sumido en el cuerpo de Potter, que en el cuerpo de la explicación de Snape en cuestión. Era difícil estar atento cuando se sentaba delante de él y se suponía que aparte de mirar a Potter con cara de embobado, además tenía que cazar al vuelo las preguntas de Snape y poner cara, aún por si fuera poco, de "yo me lo se todo mejor que todos vosotros inutiles hijos de magos de segunda". Esta claro que estar pendiente de Harry Potter, responder a Snape y encima creerse el ombligo del mundo era una tarea harto complicado para Malfoy. Con todo esto la clase acabó y se dirigió al resto de sus clases, en las que, desafortunadamente, no coincidiría con Harry así que eso sólo le dejaba la comida en el gran salón como único lugar de encuentro con él.  
  
En cualquier caso la mañana pasó no sin dificultad pero ahora había llegado la hora de la comida y Malfoy se sentía eufórico. Había decidido acercarse a Harry con la intención de meterse un poco con él y darle un poco de coba para ver como se enfadaba súbitamente cosa que ponía muy líbido a Draco. Ron y Hermione parecían haber desaparecido por momentos y aquel parecía el instante adecuado para acercarse y darle un poco la lata al niño-que-vivió, en el fondo se lo merececía por ser tan famoso, él no tenía la culpa al fin y al cabo.  
  
Con una sonrisa que derretía, al menos Malfoy lo quiso imaginar así, se dirigió hacia Harry que misteriosamente se imaginaba que se iba acercar de un momento a otro ya que normalmente cuando estaba sólo siempre lo hacía, cosa que por una parte lo pertubarba y por otra lo llenaba de curiosidad. Según Malfoy se acercaba con su arrebatadora sonrisa, Harry se rio para si de la sonrisa descaramente sorpresiva que tenía Malfoy y preguntandose a santo de que vendría tal alarde de seducción por su parte. En esto este último se detuvó enfrente de él y le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Que Potter, ya has decidido que eres lo suficientemente fantástico para dejar a tus estupidos amigos, la chica ratón de biblioteca y el zote con pelo rojo, y venirte conmigo?  
  
- Ya te gustaría Malfoy, sólo se han ido a hablar con Snape para convencerles de no hacer eso deberes extra que, mira tu por donde, se han ganado gracias a tí.  
  
- Seguro que no hay para tanto, además lo hice por el bien del chico pelirrojo, seguro que no le vendrá mal hacer algunos deberes extra. Así tú tendrás más tiempo libre para relacionarte con otro tipo de gente y...  
  
- Claro, me parece, Malfoy, que la bebida de la comida se te ha subido a la cabeza por momentos y no piensas con claridad, aunque a decir verdad no se si alguna vez en tu vida has llegado a pensar con claridad...-dijo con cara circunspecta.  
  
- Deberías medir tus palabras, Potter-dijo esta vez ciertamente cabreado- sigue con tus dos absurdos amigos si quieres, adios.  
  
De nuevo rechazado por Harry Potter, esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro, no era normal que a él, se repitió, A ÉL, lo rechazaran, seguro que dentro de poco tendría que visitar a algún psiquiatra muggle para subsanar ese raro desorden emocional que le estaba provocando el chico-que-vivió. En general le gustaba que Potter fuera de difícil con él pero de ahí a humillarlo había un matiz bastante significativo, quizás debería acecharlo en las duchas, o meterle mano en clase de pociones...mmm, su mente no debió pensar tal cosa. Además ultimamente se había dado cuenta que Harry no sólo le gustaba como el creía para un revolcón entre clase o clase o para llevarselo a su habitación y llevar a cabo sus más oscuras fantasias sino para algo más. ¿Amor? - pensó Debía de ser algo profundo porque no era nada normal pasarse todo el día inventando maneras de acercarse a él sin que este último sospechara para hablar con él, o como cruzarse con él por los pasillos. Estaba ciertamente neurótico con el tema "Potter", además era todo un incordio el tener que ocultar a sus compañeros de habitación el hecho de que el famoso Harry Potter era su amor prohibido. Además hasta el se había dado cuenta de que Harry Potter últimamente estaba de lo más atractivo y sexy y eso le traía de cabeza ya que aparte de que Harry le atraía mucho (con esos pelos alborotados y esos ojos de buenecito...mmm se estaba poniendo un poco libidonoso...) además el chico estaba muy bueno. En ese momento odió esa estúpida regla ancestral de Hogwarts de andar por ahí con túnica, había visto a Harry con ropa Muggle y la verdad es que ganaba bastante...  
  
La semana que siguió al extraño incidente de la comida en el gran salón transcurrió frenética para Malfoy, que había entrado en un estado de shock continuo cada vez que se encontraba con Potter por los pasillos y este le dedicaba una mirada que Malfoy no sabía muy bien como tomarse. Pero una cosa estaba clara, Harry últimamente estaba más pendiente de Malfoy de lo que lo había estado en todo el tiempo que llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts. Esto ponía aun más nervioso a un Malfoy ya de por si paranoico y psicótico que se pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca decidiendose si levantarse y hablar con él y tramar una conversación medianamente interesante e inteligente con Potter en la que terminarían por besarse irrefrenablemente... Estaba claro que no era normal que él pensara esas cosas. Si lo pensaba fríamente incluso le parecía asqueroso, es como si una parte de él sintiera que Potter estaba muy bueno y ese punto de inocente buenecito con-cara-de-no-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida lo convirtiera en alguien mucho más sexy de lo que ya era y por otra parte era como si lo odiara por aquello. Podía llegar a aceptar que a él, al gran Draco Malfoy, le gustaran los tios, al fin y al cabo muy hetero, lo que se dice muy hetero, no parecía pero de ahí a que le gustara Potter había un gran abismo. Un abismo que no sabía muy bien si debía o no cruzar ya que aunque pensaba que Potter lo podía rechazar (rechazar, palabra que Draco no conocía aún en su corta vida) en cualquier caso no podía permanecer en esa situación casi febril. Su obsesión había llegado hasta el punto de hablar a todas horas de Harry Potter, - Potter tiene una túnica igual- o - Potter tambien echa muchos borrones en su pergamino como tú - solía decir, lo que objetivamente era muy peligroso porque sus compañeros de casa lo miraban con cara extrañada como intentado averiguar que sustancia mágica (o no mágica) se habría tomado para estar tan flipado por Potter. De un modo u otro la semana se fue deslizando hasta sus ultimas horas hasta que por fin el domingo volvieron a coincidir Malfoy y Harry en la biblioteca algunas horas antes de la cena, lo que le dió a Malfoy la oportunidad de perderse en fantasias relacionadas con Harry y dejar sus deberes de pociones para más tarde, de todos modos siempre le ponía buena nota, aún sin hacer los deberes. La cara de estar en otro planeta de Malfoy era tan evidente que incluso Harry se dió cuenta de la situación y dejó su pluma para mirar un momento a Malfoy y preguntarse que tipo de droga traia de cabeza a Malfoy ultimamente, en esto apareció Hermione sosteniendo en sus brazos (oh novedad...) varios pares de libros:  
  
- Te has quedado mirando a Malfoy, ¿te has dado cuenta? Como sigas así va a parecer otra cosa - dijo picaramente para ver la reacción de Harry.  
  
- Eso es lo que pretendo, a ver si me mira y entonces le sacaré la lengua y le diré que me siga hacía la parte trasera de las estanterías donde nos enrrollaremos - dijo Harry sarcasticamente.  
  
- ¿Me dejarás mirar? ...mmm...vaya, me temo que tendrás que enrrollarte con él otro día, ahora tengo que hacer tareas y no podré miraros- dijo alejándose.  
  
- Vaya, yo ya que iba a levantarme e ir a hablar con él- terminó diciendo entre risas.  
  
Draco se dió cuenta ahora de la observación intencionada o no de Harry lo que le convirtió en pura inseguridad andante y se puso totalmente rojo, lo que ciertamente divergía bastante del color blanco pálido de su cara en condiciones normales, es decir, cuando no estaba Potter cerca. 


	2. THIS COULD BE MESSY ESTO PODRíA NO SALI...

2. THIS COULD BE MESSY / ESTO PODRÍA NO SALIR BIEN  
  
Las semanas pasaban y Draco había empezado a preocuparse por la situación acaecida el último día que él y Harry habían coincidido en la biblioteca y desintencionadamente había oido la conversación entre Hermione y Harry. Desde entonces había dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza acerca de lo que podía significar para Harry aquella conversación con Hermione, si es que tenía algún significado. A veces Draco, cuando se encontraba bien, llegaba a pensar que detrás del comentario de Harry enmascarado como broma divertida había algo más, un deseo oculto que acercaba los sentimientos de ambos. Sin embargo otras veces pensaba que sólo lo estaba traicionando su mente, y que en la mente del famoso Gryffindor sólo había oido hacia él y que jamás conseguiría acercarse un milímetro a él y esto lo ponía muy triste. Era estúpido que él, Draco Malfoy, hijo del famoso Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago enmascarado, se sintiera así por alguién con quien ni tan siquiera compartía nada, ni aficiones, ni valores morales, ni vivencias. Era como su hubiera tenido tanta mala suerte al enamorarse de él que ahora se sentía desgraciado y no podía evitar pasarse el día encerrado en su habitación, a veces llorando, por su suerte y después recriminandose su estúpida debilidad.  
  
Después de algunas semanas evitando a Harry para no tener que hacer frente a sus miradas imperpetrables y enigmáticas, decidió bajar a la biblioteca para acabar un trabajo de Herbología avanzada que tenía a medias y que no había podido terminar debido a que estaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación. Salió cuando todo el mundo ya se hubo ido a sus habitación, rondando la media noche, para no encontrarse con nadie y ahora que la biblioteca permanecía abierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada parecía el momento adecuado para bajar. Según bajaba por la escalera del segundo piso oyó pasos a unos cincuenta metros por delante de donde él estaba. Advirtió que la persona desconocida se dirigía como él a la biblioteca. Cuando el desconocido alcanzó la puerta de la biblioteca Draco se detuvó hasta que la sombra cruzó el umbral de la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la sala. Segundos más tarde Draco continuó andando y alcanzó ahora él la puerta que iba a dar a una de las salas de estudio de la biblioteca. Cruzó la puerta mirando hacia los lados y cerrando la puerta tras de si cuando se detuvó a unos diez pasos de esta advirtiendo que una sombra se encontraba a cinco metros enfrente de él. Segundos más tarde la sombra agarraba por la espalda a un Draco aterrorizado que estalló en un grito corto y potente que retumbo en toda la sala.  
*** *** ***  
- ¿Es muy tarde para andar siguiendome no crees? -dijo el extraño  
  
Ahora Draco lo reconoció, era Harry Potter quién misteriosamente lo había agarrado por la cintura dándole un susto de muerte. El corazón de Draco latía aceleradamente, Harry lo tenia asido por la cintura todavía y no parecía que lo fuera a soltar, lo que provocó en Draco un estado de agitación extrema que se vió reflejado en su respiración rápida y entrecortada.  
  
- ¿Te has quedado sin habla? -dijo Harry- No esperaba encontrarte a estas horas por aquí, ¿no me vas a hacer algun comentario irónico como haces normalmente?  
  
- Mmm...no, lo siento pero tengo prisa, me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer Potter, yo no soy el favorito de todos los profesores para poder darme la vida como haces tú- dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
- De aqui no te escapas hasta que no aclaremos algunas cosas-gorgeó Harry deslizando su mano hasta el trasero de Draco a lo que Draco respondió con un leve gémido.  
  
- En serio, tengo mucha prisa, por favor...- espetó Draco intentado zafarse de Harry.  
  
- No hasta que me expliques a que viene tanto interés por mi, que te crees, ¿que no me he dado cuenta? Es muy evidente que te ocurre algo conmigo, no es normal que cuando me veas huyas como si no quisieras cruzarte en mi camino.  
  
- Bien, hablaré pero tienes que comprender que esto es muy embarazoso para mi. No es fácil esto que te voy a decir, es más, no espero que lo comprendas sólo que me escuches... -dijo Draco ahora disfrutando de la proximidad con Harry y la situación que le había llevado a estar cogido literalmente por este último por su trasero.  
  
- Eso está mejor -dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Yo creo que está mas que claro que cuando nos conocimos yo quería ser tu amigo pero tú parecias estar más interesado en otras personas que en mi. Y es a raiz de esto de donde viene todo el problema -dijo- Mira Potter, hace algún tiempo que descubrí que toda la obsesión que tenía por tí pasaba lo puramente competitivo y rozaba lo insano. Fue díficil discernir que se trataba de un sentimiento más profundo. Durante todo este tiempo, semanas atrás, deseé que todo esto cambiará, que mis sentimientos -ahora Harry parecía contrariado- hacia ti cambiaran, pero no fue así. Lejos de alejarme de tí, me acerqué más, lo que me resultaba más doloroso por tu indiferencia -terminó diciendo Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, Malfoy? -pregunto Harry.  
  
- Te quiero decir...te quiero decir- su voz temblaba ante la insistencia de su interlocutor- que...te quiero, te quiero desde la primera vez que te ví en primer curso, desde que te ofrecí mi amistad o algo más y tú lo rechazaste. Te quiero Potter, ahora supongo que irás a contarselo a tus absurdos amigos, y a reirte de mi, y aprovechar mi debilidad para hacerme daño -concluyó.  
  
Harry sonrió y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Draco sintiendo ahora más su respiración entrecortada y dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco, clavando más bien su mirada en la mirada, tiempo atrás fría ahora la más cálida que había conocido, de Malfoy:  
  
- Me alegro que pienses así Malfoy -dijo acercándose a su oido- pensé que nunca me atrevería a hacer esto, pero ahora parece el momento idóneo para hacerlo- dijo, está vez acercandose peligrosamente con su boca a la mejilla pálida y suave de Draco.  
  
Según la boca de Harry se iba deslizando por la cara de Draco, éste decidió tomar la iniciativa y sacar de nuevo el carácter dominante que siempre lo había caracterizado y cogió a Harry con sus manos por la cabeza y dirigió su boca rápida y violentamente hacía la boca de Harry y lo besó. Recorrío meticulosamente los labios de Harry con los suyos y lo besó intensamente mientras sus manos se deslizaron desde la cabeza de Harry hasta su cintura rebuscando entre el grueso jersey de lana hasta alcanzar la piel cálida y sudorosa de Harry, que ante la impulsibidad de Draco decidió apretar el trasero de éste con más fueza si cabe.  
  
Cuando acabaron de besarse Draco lo miró con ternura mientras acariciaba las manos de Harry con las suyas a lo que Harry respondió con un beso corto y sonoro que hizo sonrojar a Draco.  
  
- No pensé que esto podría terminar de esta manera -dijo Draco- no pensé que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, y menos que besaras tan bien Potter, ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?  
  
Harry rió tímidamente,  
  
- No, a decir verdad no había besado nunca a nadie, bueno no quise decir a nadie, quise decir a nadie que me gustara de verás -dijo Harry riendo.  
  
- Tienes poco mundo Potter, te salva el hecho de que seas tan guapo -lo besó rápidamente- y estes tan bueno.  
  
- Puedes dejar de llamarme Potter, tengo nombre ¿sabes? - dijo Harry revolviendo el pelo rubio platino de Draco a lo que éste reaccionó con un soplido que apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente.  
  
- Potter es mucho más...sexy...además no hay razón para seguir con la formalidad ahora que ya me has despeinado Potter...- dijo Draco con la sonrisa irónica y burlona que tenía habitualmente.  
  
- Me alegro por ello, para que estemos en paz puedes despeinarme tú si quieres...- dijo Harry.  
  
Draco decidió tomarle la palabra y tímidamente le acarició el cabello con sus dos manos acercando su frente a la de Harry.  
  
- Me temo que ahora tengo que volver a la habitación, deberías sentirte culpable, no he podido acabar mi trabajo de Herbología por tu culpa, me temo que me lo voy a tener que cobrar de alguna manera... -dijo Draco sonriéndo pícaramente a Harry.  
  
- No te preocupes, a lo mejor me lo debes tú, ahora me voy -dijo Harry abrazando a Draco efusivamente lo que aprovechó para revolver su pelo de nuevo lo que le hizo sonreir.  
  
*** FIN *** 


	3. LOST IN YOUR EYES PERDIDO EN TUS OJOS

3. PERDIDO EN TUS OJOS / LOST IN YOUR EYES  
  
Draco pensó, pensó mucho, quizás demasiado, acerca de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en la biblioteca. Jamás hubiera pensado que Harry pudiera comportase tal y como se había comportado minutos antes cuando lo agarró por la cintura en la oscuridad de la sala y se besaron apasionadamente. Ahora se sentía profundamente confuso a la vez que excitado. El misterioso encuentro le había producido un constante nerviosismo que le impedía dormir y se encontraba en la sala común de slytherin sentado a oscuras pensando y reflexionando acerca de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía feliz al saber por fin que Harry lo quería y que todo eso podía llevar a algo. Tenía claro que no era algo para pregonar a los cuatro vientos ya que Hogwarts, dicho sea de paso, no era muy tolerante con las relaciones entre sus alumnos y menos si eran dos chicos, de casas distintas, enemigas, y sobretodo si la extraña pareja eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Demencial -pensó Draco.  
  
A la mañana siguiente las cosas siguieron su curso normal a la vista de todos menos a los ojos de Draco y Harry que esperaban ansiosos la hora de la comida para verse de nuevo aunque fuera a veinte metros de distancia. Harry fue el primero en llegar al comedor con Ron y Hermione. Conversaban acerca de un examen que acababan de tener y sobre el que compartían impresiones acerca de los resultados.  
  
- Creo que no me ha salido bien, es deprimente, me parece que voy a sacar un notable... -dijo Hermione con expresión resignada.  
  
- Siempre te estas quejando Hermione, deberías ponerte en el lugar de Harry y mío, seguro que ninguno de los dos aprobamos -dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con desaprobación.  
  
- Eso lo dirás por tí -rió Harry, que ya había empezado a escudriñar la sala con el objetivo de ver a Malfoy por algún lado y hacerle alguna seña, pero el slytherin parecía haberse evaporado.  
  
- Hola Potter, ¿qué tal tu examen? Supongo que mal, aunque imagino que luego te subiran la nota a cambio de favores sexuales -dijo Draco irrumpiendo en la sala y de paso en la conversación entre Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Por lo menos yo puedo ganarme unas buenas notas gracías a lo que, modestia aparte, la naturaleza me ha dado -dijo Harry en tono de burla.  
  
- Eso es cierto Potter, aunque creo que ese espíritu no casa demadiado con el espíritu de Gryffindor, quizás deberías cambiarte de casa, a Slytherin por ejemplo, así tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, ya me entiendes... -dijo Draco conteniendose las ganas de echarse encima de Harry y hacerselo con él allí mismo.  
  
Hermione y Ron parecían haberse quedado mudos. No estaban acostumbrados a tal insinuación sexual por parte Draco. Si bien es cierto que siempre le tiraba a Harry a alguna indirecta que ambos no sabían muy bien como interpretar lo de hoy era demasiado.  
  
- Lo tendré en cuenta Malfoy, aunque para conocernos mejor no tengo porque cambiarme de casa, tengo una habitación muy espaciosa en el ala de la casa Gryffindor y una cama aún más grande que podriamos compartir -dijo Harry totalmente convencido de que las otras doscientas personas que abarrotaban el comedor no existían.  
  
- No me tientes Potter, no me tientes -dijo Draco con una sonrisa que sugería más que decía mientras se alejaba en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros de casa.  
  
Ron y Hermione explotaron,  
  
- No me lo puedo creer, sólo te ha faltado desnudarle aquí mismo y ponerte a...bueno...ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo Hermione cargada de indignación- No se como tomarmelo, en serio Harry, no se que os pasa a los dos ultimamente.  
  
- Nada Hermione, sólo ha sido una tontería, supongo que los dos tenemos el mismo sentido del humor -dijo Harry quitándole importancia al asunto.  
  
- ¿"Tenemos" dices? Es la primera vez que te oigo decir que compartes algo que no sea odio mutuo hacia Draco Malfoy, creo que lo único que compartis es la droga que ambos habeis tomado -dijo Ron ocurrente, más ocurrente de lo que era costumbre en él.  
  
- Creo que dais más importancia al tema de la que realmente tiene, el hecho de que ahora Malfoy y yo no estemos insultándonos constantemente no significa nada, sólo que ambos pasamos de estar continuamente así, además es divertido ver a Malfoy salido -rió Harry aún mareado por el curioso encontronazo con Draco.  
  
- Tú dirás lo que quieras Harry, pero Malfoy esta claramente detrás tuyo y lo que es peor es que tú le das pie a seguir con sus insinuaciones sin sentir lo mismo que él, o quizás... -Hermione se detuvo un momento para mirar a Harry fijamente- ...es que él te gusta un poco.  
  
- Eso es absurdo, el hecho de que Draco tenga fama de ser el más gay de todo Hogwarts no significa que si se me insinue yo lo sea... -dijo Harry.  
  
- Déjalo Hermione, creo a Harry, seguro que a Malfoy se le pasa pronto si tú estas en lo cierto, aunque yo creo que el problema de Malfoy es que está tan obsesionado con hacerle la vida imposible a Harry que no sabe ni que inventarse -dijo Ron oportunamente.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando Harry volvió a ver a Draco. Harry se dirigía como acostumbraba a la biblioteca después de clase para hacer sus deberes y de paso dejar a Hermione y a Ron solos cuando se encontró a Draco sentado en una mesa al fondo de la sala de estudio y decidió acercase y hablar con él ahora que la biblioteca parecía estar desierta. Draco se encontraba concentrado en la lectura de un libro de Aritmancia cuando Harry lo agarró por el cuello por detrás y lo besó en la mejilla.  
  
- Por fin te encuentro, pensé que no te volvería a ver hasta mañana -dijo Harry mordiéndole suavemente la oreja para regocijo de Draco.  
  
Draco se dió la vuelta y lo dió un beso en la boca que casi lo tira al suelo.  
  
- Yo tambien, pero menos mal que nos vemos, ya pensaba que tendría que pasar la noche solo -dijo de forma insinuante- Me has dejado muy caliente hoy en el comedor, ¿sabías Potter? -dijo Draco cuando ya había agarrado a Potter por debajo de la túnica y rebuscaba entre la ropa.  
  
- ¿Caliente tú, Malfoy? Qué peligro, además Hermione sospecha que estamos enrrollados o nos acostamos o que pertenecemos a alguna secta... -dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Acaso no es cierto? Bueno, sólo en parte, pero espero que hasta dentro de poco... -susurró Draco.  
  
- ¿No crees que vas un poco deprisa? El hecho de que me estes metiendo mano ahora mismo no significa que me lo vaya a hacer contigo aqui detrás de las estanterías -dijo Harry haciendose el estrecho.  
  
- ¿Ah, no? -dijo sorprendido Draco  
  
- Bien Malfoy, tú lo has querido, esta noche me paso por tu habitación a eso de la medianoche y me enseñas que hay de verdad y que de leyenda en Draco Malfoy ¿te parece? -dijo apretando a Draco contra si y despeinando su pelo hasta entonces perfectamente peinado.  
  
- Contigo no gano para gel fijador, pero supongo que ya es igual ya que esta noche espero despeinarme más Potter, no me defraudes -dijo Draco cogiendo sus cosas y haciendo ademán de irse.  
  
En ese momento Harry lo llevo de nuevo hacia si y lo besó suavemente para luego despedirse de él hasta esa misma noche.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche cuando Harry se armo de valor, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió por distintos pasadizos y corredores hasta el ala de los alumnos de Slytherin para encontrarse con Draco en la puerta que daba hasta su sala común donde este último se encontraba apoyado en un columna cercana mirandose concienduzamente las uñas. Harry se quitó la capa y para sorpresa de éste Draco ni se inmutó.  
  
- Llegas tarde, pero supongo que habrá merecido la pena ya que ahora estas especialmente guapo sin la túnica tan hortera que llevas normalmente -dijo Draco acercándose a Harry y dándole y azote en el trasero- Vamos niño, no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
*** FIN ***  
En este capítulo como habreis comprobado (no es muy dificil hacerlo jejeje) la relación entre Draco y Harry se ha vuelto mucho más física (y más que se va a volver, para eso puse para mayores donde la recomendación de edades...) y aunque al principio dejé el sentimentalismo y me centré principalmente en la atracción sexual de ambos y todo el juego y diversión que ello conlleva luego en el siguiente capítulo (4. ALGUN SITIO CERCANO AL CIELO / SOMEWHERE NEAR THE SKY) me dejaré llevar un poco por el romanticismo (es culpa de Neruda y Benedetti, lo siento...) y creo que así el relato gana en variedad y fluided y así no corro el peligro de anquilosarme en un determinado registro lingüístico y de este modo la lectura se hace más ligera alternando lo sexual gracioso con lo sexual romántico porque estaría bueno que un relato que (espero) sea de unos seis o siete capítulo se haga pesado. Espero que os esté gustando, para los impacientes diré qué algún profe descubrirá la relación entre Draco y Harry y habrá alguna que otra traba entre su "apasionado amor" jejeje no iba ser todo tan fácil como para que fueran felices "4ever" jejeje. Espero que dejeis review con vuestras sugerencias y opiniones. Colgaré los capítulos a razón de uno a la semana menos esta semana que colgaré tres de un golpe ya que he pasado dos semanas sin colgar ninguno y he tenido más tiempo de escribir, los escribiré de lunes a viernes en mi 486 de Valladolid (joujoujou buaaaa...sin internet) y el viernes cuando llegue de Valladolid a mi ciudad natal (Segovia....ehhhh) lo colgaré. Gracias por anticipado 


	4. A PLACE NEAR DA SKY UN LUGAR CERCA DEL ...

4. ALGÚN LUGAR CERCA DEL CIELO / SOMEWHERE NEAR DA SKY  
  
Harry y Draco se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y pasaron por la sala común de Slytherin haciendo el menor ruido posible, intentado por todos los medios no ser descubiertos. Al fin llegaron a la habitación de Draco y mientras Harry doblaba la capa de invisibilidad y miraba con curiosidad la habitación de Draco éste último encendió algunas luces y se acercó a Harry con timidez.  
  
- No te preocupes Draco, se que tienes miedo a todo lo que está pasando y tambien que tienes miedo a que no salga bien, pero yo te quiero tambien, no se muy bien porque, es difícil explicar lo que ni tan siquiera yo entiendo, pero eso es lo que siento. Había pensado mucho acerca de este momento y nunca pensé que podría ocurrir, siempre te vi como algo lejano y según pasaba el tiempo me fui arrepintiendo más y más de haberte rechazado cuando nos conocimos. Cuando te vi por mi primera vez me pareciste muy guapo pero no estaba preparado para aceptar en ese preciso instante el hecho de que me gustara un chico y menos que ese chico fueras tú. Pero aqui me tienes, soy tuyo -dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la frente- y ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar escapar -concluyó Harry deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Draco mientras éste temblaba bajo la gruesa túnica que llevaba puesta.  
  
Draco apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry aún temblando mientras éste le iba quitando la túnica y el jersey con extramo cuidado, rozando sus manos cálidas y nerviosas, rozando de nuevo el pecho pálido de Draco, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel con sus manos, disfrutando el tacto suave de la piel de Draco mientras éste hacía lo propio con él. Fue en este momento cuando Draco no se pudo contener por más tiempo y agarró la cabeza de Harry con sus dos manos y lo beso salvajemente mientrás lo llevaba hacia su cama donde se recostaron. Para aquel momento Draco se encontraba ya bastante excitado, cosa que Harry advirtió pronto y que aprovecho para deslizar su mano hasta su entrepierna y tocarle suavemente mientras Draco le arrancaba literalmente los pantalones a Harry y lo besaba en el pecho. Los besos y las caricias se prolongaron durante al menos media hora hasta que Draco tuvo la valentía de desnudarse completamente. Mientras Draco se iba desnudando, Harry se le quedó mirando con perplejidad admirando como podía ser que lo que Draco escondiera bajo esas gruesas túnicas de marca y esos jerseys y pantalones caros fuera algo tan bello. Admiro su total desnudez, sin tapujos, de un Draco de piel blanca, de músculos poco marcados, de pelo despeinado que formaba sugerentes mechones sobre una cara que escondía los ojos más profundos, tambien más tristes y enigmáticos que había conocido nunca. Cuando Draco terminó de desnudarse, Harry se avalanzó y sobre él y lo tumbó en la cama mientras él se desnudaba frenéticamente y recorría con su boca, rozando con sus labios, el pecho de Draco para llegar hasta su cintura. Para aquel entonces Harry ya se había desnudado al completo y se hallaba encima de Draco besándolo mientras sus manos tenían asidas el miembro de Draco y lo estimulaban vigorosamente. Entretanto Draco hacía lo mismo con Harry mientras el beso iniciado instantes antes se hacía frenetico y placentero prolongándose hasta minutos después en que ambos, sudorosos, experimentaban un placer intenso y prolongado.  
  
Después de algunos minutos tumbados uno encima del otro besándose Draco se incorporó aún desnudo y se comenzó a vestirse mientras Harry buscaba su ropa por la habitación y hacía lo mismo. Cuando se hubieron vestido Draco se acercó a Harry y cogiendo sus dos manos lo besó en la boca suavemente,  
  
- Estuvo muy bien Potter, espero poder repetirlo pronto -dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
- Siempre que quieras, o puedas -dijo Harry riendo mientras revolvía el de por si revuelto pelo de Draco mientras buscaba con la mirada su capa de invisibilidad- Ahora me temo que me tengo que ir, mañana tengo clase a primera hora de la mañana y tendré que dormir un poco antes ¿no?  
  
- Como quieras Potter, siempre podrías quedarte a dormir aqui si quisieras, aunque el problema sería como salir mañana por la mañana... -dijo Draco pensativo.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya nos veremos mañana, cuidate, te quiero enterito para mi sólo -dijo dando a Draco y sonoro beso de despedida y poniendose encima la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Cuando Harry se hubo ido, Draco aprovechó para ordenar un poco la desordenada habitación y hacer un poco de tiempo antes de irse a acostar definitivamente. Mientras recogía superficialmente la caótica habitación se puso a pensar acerca de lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Harry. Estaba claro que había deseado que pasara aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había tenido otras experiencias sexuales anteriormente pero ninguna digna de mención como ésta ultima. Ahora realmente sabía que amaba a Harry y que haría lo que fuera por estar con él, en su misma casa, compartir aparte del creciente y nuevo amor algo más, vivencias y aventuras. Eso era lo que le gustaba de la relación de Potter con sus amigos. Era una relación de amistad profunda y aunque estaba claro que ahora compartía con Harry mucho más de lo que éste compartía con sus amigos, por lo menos hasta donde él sabía, añoraba poder estar sentado con él en clase, abrazarlo cuando lo viera y hablar de las mismas cosas.  
  
Hasta entonces, aunque las cosas habían sido muy favorables, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Harry de cosas triviales, de esas cosas que son la base de una amistad y que llevan al profundo y claro conocimiento de la otra persona. Sonaba estúpido pero era así, quería a Harry como amor y como amigo, pero en la práctica era algo complicado ya que nadie aceptaría que ambos fueran algo distinto que enemigos. Estaba en la conciencia de todo el mundo el hecho que de ellos sólo podían ser enemigos y que algo más sería antinatural. Por eso envidió a Ron y a Hermione cuando a la mañana siguiento los vió charlar animadamente en la clase de Pociones antes de que Snape llegara. Reían acerca de algo que había visto Ron y parecían llevarse de maravilla. Le hubiera gustado acercarse, introducirse en la conversación y haber podido ser por un momento tan amigo de Harry como lo eran Hermione y Ron y que todo el mundo lo viera como algo normal. Era obvio que el difícil carácter de Draco había sido el culpable de que ahora se encontrara solo. Tenía a Potter, la persona a la que quería, pero no tenía amigos sinceros y si alguien iba con él era porque quería sacarle algo. Era triste sentirse solo y confiaba en la remota posibilidad de que Harry lo convirtiera en alguien honesto y sincero y quizás entonces las cosas empezarían a cambiar.  
  
En ese momento comprendió que el cambio debería empezar en él, puesto que él mismo era el culpable de su desgracia. Entonces decidió no sin dudar acercarse a hablar con Potter y quién sabe, a lo mejor la gente no lo veía como algo tan anormal.  
  
- Hola Potter, ¿cómo va eso? ¿preparado para la clase de pociones? -dijo Draco con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.  
  
- Bien Malfoy, dentro de todo lo bien que podría estar teniendo en cuanto que Snape me odia y me quita puntos a la mínima oportunidad -dijo Harry contrariado pero contento de que Draco se hubiera acercado a hablar con él.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, supongo que yo no tengo ese problema -dijo avergonzado.  
  
- ¿Querías algo más, Malfoy? -dijo Ron cortante fulminando con la mirada a Harry.  
  
- Mmm, supongo que no, bueno, ¿vosotros dos ...bien... no? -dijo Draco refieriendose a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
- Si, bien ¿lo preguntas por algo Malfoy? -dijo Hermione mirando a Draco con recelo.  
  
- No, curiosidad supongo, bueno Potter, ¿bajamos hoy a estudiar juntos a la biblioteca? Creo que necesito ayuda en algunas cosas -dijo Draco mirando a Harry intensamente como implorándole que no lo rechazara.  
  
- Si, bueno, supongo que es buena idea, aunque espero que no seas muy hablador porque sino no vamos a estudiar nada... -dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
- Vale -dijo Draco esperanzado- entonces a las cuatro alli. Hasta luego chicos -dijo mirando a Ron y a Hermione que tenían los ojos como platos.  
  
Cuando se hubo ido la conversación entre Ron, Hermione y Harry se centró en lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
- Vale Harry, ahora nos lo explicas -dijo Hermione- Esto si que no es normal, el hecho de que Malfoy se acerque en son de paz y nos pregunte tan amigablemente que qué tal nos va y que si quedamos con él para estudiar tan tranquilamente se aleja totalmente de la realidad.  
  
- "Hasta luego chicos" -repitió asombrado Ron- ¿Creeis que necesita ayuda psicológica? Porque sinceramente, ese no es el Draco Malfoy de siempre.  
  
- Supongo que ahora os lo puedo contar. Ultimamente Draco y yo nos llevamos mejor. No me pregunteis porqué pero lo que importa es que el ya no es la persona que conocíais y os pido que seais amables con él. Entiendo que nos ha hecho la vida muy difícil en innumerables ocasiones pero esta solo, esa es la desgracia de Draco Malfoy, necesita sentirse querido -dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿Podías haber empezado contándonoslo, no crees? -dijo Hermione- Yo confio en tu buen criterio y tu actitud con Malfoy, sinceramente espero que no te equivoques -concluyó resignada.  
  
- Pero...¿estais los dos locos? -dijo Ron casi gritando- Es de Draco Malfoy de quien estamos hablando, ¿recordais? El mismo Draco Malfoy que nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo que casi ni me acuerdo cuando empezó a hacerlo.  
  
- Bueno Ron, entiendo tu postura pero si yo he superado mis prejuicios creo que vosotros tambien podreis hacerlo, sólo darle una oportunidad -dijo Harry esperanzado.  
  
- Por mi no hay problema -dijo Ron- sólo para que te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estas.  
  
- No os preocupeis, seguro que os cae bien, cuando le conoces no es tan mezquino y pretencioso como parece -dijo Harry bromeando- Esta tarde bajaré a la biblioteca sobre las cuatro ya que he quedado con él, si quereis pasaros, supongo que estaremos allí un buen rato.  
  
Aunque en un principio Ron y Hermione habían parecido entender la postura de Harry todavía no habían asimilado el hecho de que a partir de ahora tendrían que lidiar con Malfoy, y todavía no tenían del todo claro si iba a ser tarea fácil.  
  
*** FIN ***  
*** Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. No he querido hacer la escena primera más larga, supongo que habrá tiempo para ello, así de paso os pregunto que os gustaría que pasara y así me adecuaré a vuestros comentarios. Respecto al cambio de actitud de Draco frente ya no sólo a Harry sino tambien a Ron y Hermione creo que era necesario, no estrictamente muy necesario pero creo que para que el relato quede medianamente interesante y no sólo sean un monton de escenas de sexo unidas entre si por "y a la mañana siguiente volvieron a quedar para follar" y no centrar toda la atención sólo y exclusivamente en Harry y Draco creo que la mejor forma es que todos se hagan amiguitos. Espero que el carácter de Draco no fluctue demasiado pese a su nueva relación con Ron y Hermione aunque está claro que no será tan borde como solía y aunque ese era su atractivo principal (porque esta fuera de toda duda que lo mejor de Malfoy es que es malo, supongo que si estuviera en el bando de los buenos no tendría tanto "sex-appeal" jejeje) supongo que ahora puedo experimentar con otros matices de la personalidad de Draco que considero interesantes descubrir y por supuesto explotar. Espero que en terminos generales os este gustando el relato. La trama de la acción está practicamente desarrollada y aunque todavía quedan de pasar bastantes cosas las trazas generales del relato ya están trazadas. Espero que el relato no se os haga pesado ni monótono, si esto ocurriera hacermelo saber y procuraré darle un poco de vida a la redacción jejeje. Espero vuestros reviews... 


End file.
